


On A Clear Night You Can See Forever

by Citadel_of_my_thoughts



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_of_my_thoughts/pseuds/Citadel_of_my_thoughts
Summary: Sara and Suvi are still trying to figure out how they fit into each others lives and a research mission to Voeld plus an unexpected storm forces them to be honest with each other.





	On A Clear Night You Can See Forever

On A Clear Night You Can See Forever

 

 

“Oh come on Sara, please? You heard SAM’s report. The weather on Voeld is stabilizing. It should be safe enough for a little research mission. Even the kett presence is minimal.”

 

Sara Ryder sighed, trying not to let the musical accent of Suvi Anwar affect her judgment. Of course, that was easier said than done, she thought. Her judgment around the beautiful, gentle and brilliant science officer was questionable at best.

 

“Minimal, not completely absent. I don’t want you stumbling into a kett party, especially if you’re by yourself.”

 

Suvi’s eyes widened in feigned surprise. “So, it’s my being by myself that’s the root of your concern? That’s so sweet if you. Would you be as worried about Cora? Liam? Peebee?”

“Of course not, they’re...”

 

“What? Capable of defending themselves? I’ve taken all the required firearms training, so that can’t be it.”

 

Ryder ground her teeth in frustration. “Dammit, Suvi! They’re not my girlfriend! OK? If anything happened to you I...don’t know what I’d do.”

 

Suvi had to smile even if Sara’s over-protectiveness was infuriating. “You know, there is a simple solution.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come with me. Plenty of room in the Nomad, even with my survey equipment and it’d do you some good to not have to make life and death decisions for a while.”

 

Sara knew she’d been outmaneuvered. It seemed to to happen more and more often when it involved the adorable Doctor Anwar. “ _Dating my Science Officer might not win me any leadership awards but the hell with it, the entire Initiative has suffered so many losses that no one is going to give me a hard time about grabbing a little happiness and, damn, she really does make me happy._ Ok, ok, you win.” “ _Besides, having Suvi alone for a few days without nosy Tempest crewmates around definitely has its appeal._ ”. Ryder couldn’t suppress a grin. “Go ahead and start prep for a research mission. I’ll let the Nexus know where we’ll be.”

 

Ryder barely heard Suvi’s murmured “Yes!” before she wrapped her arms around the Pathfinder. “I promise I’ll make the trip worth your while, Sara.” Suvi whispered and then did a bounce-run off the bridge.

 

“ _Now_ _what could she mean_ _by *that*?_ ” thought Sara before her train of thought was interrupted by an expression of disgust from the Tempest’s pilot, Kallo Jax. “Well, at least with you two gone for a few days my blood sugar will return to normal.”Suvi Anwar almost ran to her lab, earning her some quizzical glances at her awkward gait. As the door shut behind her she had to lean against a counter and catch her breath. “Oh. My. Lord. I’m actually going to get a chance to do some pure research for a while, and with Sara!” then she froze in a panic. “What if she thinks I’m dull?” she shook her head in denial. “Get a grip, Anwar. Sara loves me, she even called me her girlfriend. I’ll just have to make sure to make the research interesting to her.”

 

While Suvi was busy with her preparations, Sara went to her cabin to start packing for the expedition. “ _Sara, you seem troubled”_ said the voice of SAM in her head. “I am but I’m not entirely sure why. I thought it was over the possibility of Suvi getting into trouble on this expedition but if I’m going that can’t be it can it?”

 

“ _I assure you, the current dangers on Voeld are minimal and nothing that you and Doctor Anwar are not capable of dealing with.”_

 

“I know, SAM, I know. I think I’m just scared of spending that much time alone with Suvi. It’s stupid of me, but I’m afraid she’ll get tired of me. Her first love will always be science. I’m happy to be second place but I’m not sure how I’d deal with losing her entirely.”

 

“ _Human interactions still puzzle me. She has already spoken of her love for you and you have reciprocated. Are all relationships filled with such self-doubt?”_

 

“I can’t speak for all of them SAM but considering how I keep losing the people I care about I’d say while this isn’t a rational fear it’s an understandable one.”

 

“ _You lost your father to an accident. Your mother is in stasis because of a disease, your brother was in a coma due to yet another accident. While these events were all unfortunate they were not under your control. Your relationship with Doctor Anwar is. I may not understand the subtleties of relationships yet but I have observed that fear can kill them. Love fearlessly, Sara.”_

 

Ryder grinned in surprise at that. “SAM, I thought you didn’t understand relationships.”

 

“ _I am learning. Doctor Anwar is good for you and if my observations are correct, you are good for her as well.”_

 

Sara felt a little awkward. “SAM, do you “listen in” when Suvi and I are together?”

 

“ _We are one, Sara. I try not to intrude when you and Doctor Anwar have your private moments but I cannot block out what I observe.”_

 

“Love fearlessly, huh?” Sara shook her head. “Easier said than done.”

 

Tapping the commlink she contacted the bride. “Kallo, please set course for Voeld.”

 

“Roger that, Ryder.”

 

She then contacted the Nexus and informed them of their current mission.

 

Director Foster Addison was not pleased by what she considered to be a “non-priority” mission but grudgingly admitted that Pathfinders were obligated to assist with scientific research where time permitted and currently there were ample worlds for the Milky Way colonists to settle on, not to mention that Ryder was no longer the sole Pathfinder so she could be spared for a time.

 

Clicking off the commlink and feeling restless, Ryder headed down to the cargo bay to check the Nomad’s readiness. She knew it would be prepped and ready for deployment, but it was something to keep her mind off her talk with SAM and her thoughts of Suvi.

 

She ran her fingers along the hull of the all-terrain exploration vehicle and accessed an external systems terminal. As expected, all systems were at 100 percent, never anything less from this extraordinary crew.

 

Sighing, she slumped against the side of the Nomad.

 

Vetra Nyx couldn’t help but notice her dejected demeanor even from across the bay and wandered over to check on Sara.

 

“You know, Ryder, there are more comfortable seats on the Tempest.”

 

“Hey, Vetra.”

 

“Wow, you sound so excited to see me.” and slumped down next to her friend. “So, what gives?”

 

“I just came down to inspect the Nomad.”

 

“Uh-huh. You know good and well that the Nomad gets a full inspection and maintenance when it comes back from every mission.”

 

“Yeah, but someone might have missed something.” Vetra snorted in response to that suggestion. “Got a mission on Voeld coming up and wanted to double check things.”

 

“First I’ve heard about it. What kind of mission?”

 

“Scientific. Now that things have started to stabilize on Voeld we’re doing some research on the planet’s biome to see how it’s handling the new weather patterns.”

 

“Who’s going with you?”

 

“Ah, Suvi”

 

“Ohhhhhh. Now I get it.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” said Sara as she looked up at Vetra with narrowed eyes.

 

“Oh please, ever since you two got together you’ve been like this.”

 

“Like what?” Sara said as she crossed her arms defensively.

 

“Like this. On edge, mopey with bouts of sickening happiness after a date. I’m not sure if you’re in love or nuts.”

 

I’m not sure there’s a difference, at least with me. Vetra, I’m scared.”

 

Vetra opened her eyes in feigned shock. “The Pathfinder who punched the Archon in the face and laughed about it? The one who blew a half-dozen Remnant Architects into orbit?”

 

“Those were easy. I wasn’t worried about hurting them and the worst they could do was to kill me.”

“Wow, kid. You really do have it bad.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“Ok, talk to me, Ryder. What are you really afraid of.”

 

“That Suvi is in love with the Pathfinder and not plain old Sara Ryder. We were thrown together on this ship with all the danger and excitement. Now that the worst is over and I’m just Sara most of the time, what happens?”

 

“Take it from me, I’ve seen how Suvi is around you. She loves you and that means both the Pathfinder and Ryder. You’re one and the same.”

 

Sara was unable to meet Vetra’s gaze and stared intently at her own boots. “I wish I felt as confident. We’re going on this research mission and it’s just going to be us, the Nomad, specimens and a lot of snow. Plenty of time for her to discover that Sara Ryder is dull as dirt when she’s not punching archons.”

 

“Do you really think Suvi of all people is that damn shallow?” Vetra punched Sara none too gently on the arm. “If you think that, maybe you don’t deserve her.”

 

“Ouch!”

 

“I didn’t hit you that hard.”

 

“Wasn’t the punch that hurt, it was the reality check.”

 

“Well, let’s hope one of them knocked some sense into you. You both came a long, long way to find each other.” Vetra stood up and poked a finger at Ryder’s chest. “Don’t blow it, kid.” With that, Vetra headed off toward her quarters and Ryder stood as well and punched the open code for the Nomad.

 

“I might as well do the checks as long as I’m here.” she thought and climbed into the driver’s seat. After sealing the door behind her she polarized the windscreen and all the pent-up fear finally came to a head. She clutched her chest as she was wracked with sobs. “I love her, dammit, I love her! I can’t lose her. I just can’t!”

 

Groaning, she leaned back in the seat. “What the hell is the matter with me? Why can’t I just accept things at face value? Is it because everyone I’ve ever loved leaves me? Well, except for Scott but that was a near thing. And Mom I guess, but we still have no idea when we can get her safely out of stasis. Wouldn’t it be better to just be the Pathfinder? Can’t lose what you don’t have. Or is that me being chickenshit? Crap. Well, one way or another I guess we’re going to find out. OK, Ryder, time to hit the showers and clean up before we hit Voeld. Can’t let everyone see Pathfinder Puffy-eyes.”

 

One of the perks of being Pathfinder was a small, private shower in her cabin. It was a little cramped but it was better than using the crew showers where anyone could walk in.

 

As Sara felt the warm water hit her, her tense muscles started to unwind and she let her mind drift. She started thinking of the first kiss between her and Suvi and wondered not for the first time what it would be like if...no when they made love for the first time. She could see the beautiful scientist with her shock of red hair standing nude before her and she started getting an urgent tingle between her legs. “Ohhh….damn.” She unhooked the shower head from it’s hook and directed the warm flow toward her pussy as her fantasy continued. Suvi started to feel her herself as she looked wantonly at Ryder, her gaze wandering down as she bit her lower lip, letting her hands work their way lower on her body as well. Her rubbing, at first gentle and slow quickly gained urgency “Oh god, Ryder. I need you!” she said as she crawled over Sara and pushed her breasts into Sara’s face. Sara’s mind was filling in details on Suvi’s body that she’d never seen as she began to lick, suck, and nibble her girlfriend. Flicking her tongue once more earned her a throaty moan from Suvi. “come on Ryder, you can’t be this gentle forever!

 

Sara screamed as the fantasy and showerhead combination worked its magic, her back arching and her legs shaking as she slumped to the ground.

 

Sara wrapped herself in a towel and flopped on her bed. Groaning from her exertions and a growing disgust with herself. “What the hell is going on with me? I had a breakdown in the Nomad and now I’m fantasizing about Suvi. That isn’t what I want our first time to be like. Get it together Ryder, you’re a damn wreck.”

 

“ _Ryder, this is Kallo. We’re on approach to Voeld. ETA fifteen minutes._ ”

 

“Uh, OK Kallo. Thanks” Sara said too quickly as she tried to regain her composure. “I’ll head to the cargo bay in a few.”

 

“Well, at least Kallo didn’t page me during my shower. It’d be embarrassing as hell to answer him while screaming “YES! YES!” Ryder chuckled in amusement despite the burning in her cheeks. She scrambled to dry off and get her gear on.

 

As she double-checked her field suit in the mirror she stared hard at her reflection.

 

“Wreck or not, I’ve got to see this through, so get it together Ryder.”

 

Going over to her desk she used the commlink to call Suvi. “We’re about 10 minutes from Voeld. Are you ready?”

 

“ _Yes, the Nomad has most of the instruments I need but I’ve got_ _the others_ _I need already packed. I’ll meet you in the cargo bay._ ”

 

Sara sighed as she clicked off the commlink. “Good or bad it’s about to happen.” she thought. Wondering if she’d lose Suvi at the end of this excursion. The thought of going forever without seeing that smile she knew was meant for her caused her heart to ache.

 

Shaking her head as if trying to force that depressing image out of her mind, Sara grabbed her pack and started walking toward the cargo bay without much enthusiasm. As she passed through the hallway leading toward her destination she passed the Med Bay and saw Dr. Lexi T’Perro motioning at her.

 

“What’s up, Doc?”

 

The beautiful asari doctor cocked her head at that. “I was just going to hand you some extra medical supplies. I know the Nomad is stocked but I always like to have a little extra on hand but seeing you trudge like you’re headed to your own execution has piqued my curiosity.”

 

“Not entirely an inappropriate image, Lexi.”

 

“Talk to me, Ryder.”

 

“Oh, not you too. I’ve already had this talk with Vetra.”

 

Lexi laid one hand on Sara’s shoulder in a gesture of sympathy. “We’ve got a few minutes. Talk to your doctor.”

 

Sara shrugged and let her pack slide to the floor as she slumped dejectedly into a nearby chair. “I dunno what we’re going to talk about, Lexi.”

 

“Don’t you now? You’re about to go on a days long expedition with your beautiful girlfriend all by yourselves and you’re acting like you’re headed toward certain doom.”

 

“I think I’m losing it, Lexi.”

 

“Losing what?”

 

“My mind. My emotions are all over the place. I had a breakdown in the Nomad less than an hour ago and then...” Sara trailed off awkwardly.

 

“Then what?”

 

“Oh God. I can’t believe I’m saying this. I had a raunchy fantasy about Suvi while I was in the shower.”

 

Lexi’s “doctor face” was starting to show some cracks. “Sara, that sounds like nothing more than just blowing off some steam. I mean, Suvi is your girlfriend and it sounds like you’ve been agonizing over your relationship for quite some time. Those pent-up emotions have got to go somewhere. Now tell me what you think is the problem.”

 

“I’m scared of being alone with her for an extended mission. We were thrown together during all the excitement and danger of our early days in Andromeda, now what if she spends time with me and realizes how dull I am.”

 

Lexi’s eyes narrowed in disgust and she hit Sara’s arm, hard.

 

“Ow! Damn, what is it with you and Vetra? Do I have a target on that arm? Whatever happened to ‘do no harm?’”.

 

“Good for Vetra. Although I’m thinking we both should have aimed higher and knocked some sense into that head of yours. During all your moping did you ever think that Suvi might be feeling exactly the same way? The bold and adventurous Pathfinder being interested in a quiet, introspective scientist?”

 

“I..uh.” Sara mentally punched herself harder than either Vetra or Lexi could have. “Damn, I’m a really crappy girlfriend.”

 

“Good girl, maybe you’re finally getting it. Look, Sara. You of all people should realize that nothing in this universe is certain but you can’t let that doubt ruin what could be a good thing.” Lexi handed Sara the pack of supplies. “Go, Sara. Be who you are. If Suvi is half the person I think she is, it’ll be enough.” and with that, Lexi pushed out the door of the Med Bay.

 

Sara stood, nonplussed as the door slid shut, then she glanced at the door leading to the cargo bay. “Well, here goes nothing.”

 

As the entered, she could see Suvi loading a couple of packs of her own into the Nomad and she swung around as she heard Sara’s footsteps. “Here, let me help you with those, Sara.” as she reached out to grab the pack Dr. T’Pero had given her.

 

“Thanks, Suvi.” she glanced sown and saw that Suvi had the M-5 Phalanx that she had trained her on and was oddly comforted. “At least she’s taking her safety seriously.”

 

“ _Ryder, we’re coming up on Taerve Uni. Starting our descent._ ”

 

“Thanks, Kallo. We’re ready to head out.” as she said that, Ryder looked at Suvi and Suvi answered her unspoken question with a gentle smile as she took her hand. “We will have a grand time, Sara. I promise.”

 

They settled into the cockpit of the Nomad as they felt the Tempest setting down on the outpost’s landing pad.

 

“ _Tempest down. You may depart when ready, Pathfinder._ ”

 

“ _Current local temperature is -30 degrees celsius. Wind speed 40 kilometers per hour with clear skies_.”

 

“Thanks, SAM. Wow, quite a difference between this and our first trip here.”

 

They could see the cargo hold ramp opening and Ryder drove the Nomad out into the clear cold of Voeld.

 

“OK, Suvi. Where are we headed?”

 

“There’s a small mountain range next to some snow plains about 200 klicks to the south. Readings show numerous prey animals along with predators. It’s also pretty far away from any settlements. Perfect for observing their adaption to the changing weather conditions.”

 

“You’re the boss, Doctor Anwar. I’m just your humble servant and chauffeur.” Sara said with a grin as she gunned the Nomad’s engines and headed due south.

 

“So, how are we planning to observe the local wildlife?”

 

“Well, a lot can be done using the Nomad’s sensors but I’d like to try to tranquilize a few specimens for closer examination. She could see Sara tense up. “Don’t give me that look, Sara. I’ve worked with Lexi and some local angaran scientists to concoct a tranqulizer formula that should do the trick nicely.”

 

“What look?” Sara did her level best to look perfectly innocent and failed miserably.

 

“You’re terrible at that.”  


“What?”

 

“Feigning innocence.” said Suvi with a sly smile. “I know perfectly well how innocent you aren’t.”

 

Sara struggled with the implications of that cryptic statement. “Could she had seen or heard what I’ve been doing in the shower? I did cry out her name. Shit. Nah, I’m reading too much into a tease. You’d almost think I had a guilty conscience or something.”

 

After about an hour’s drive they arrived at Suvi’s chosen research spot.

 

Immediately Suvi started the Nomad’s bio-scanners in an attempt to pinpoint the locations of the nearby fauna.

 

“There’s a herd of galorn about 100 meters away. Let’s walk it. I don’t want to spook them with the Nomad.”

 

“Ok, the ambient temperature is high enough where we won’t be in any danger. Lead on and I’ll cover you.”

 

“So dramatic, Ryder. This will be a walk in the, very icy, park.”

 

So the duo suited up and left the warmth of the Nomad and started their long trudge toward the pocket of large herd beasts. “You’re actually going to try to trank one of those behemoths?”

 

“Yes. The trick will be to do it and not be stampeded by the rest of the herd. Not to mention getting the sample and get it back on it’s feet before a predator like the adhi sense it. We’re here to get samples, not provide a buffet.”

 

Ryder frowned. The adhi were almost preternaturally intelligent. In fact, there was some evidence that their genetics were tinkered with by a sapient species. They weren’t to be taken lightly.

 

As the clambered to a small rise they could see the heard of large animals several meters away. “I’d like to get one close to the edge of the herd. The others will scatter for a bit and let me do my readings and we’ll stick close to make sure it wakes up. I’m not going to take one down just to let a predator kill it.”

 

Ryder had to smile at that. Suvi was, after all, Suvi and she was glad of it.

 

Suvi readied the tranquilizer rifle. “Sure you don’t need my help with that?”

“Nope!” she said brightly. “I’ve been spending plenty of time on the target range. You’ve made it perfectly clear that you expect your girlfriend to look out for her safety.”

 

Taking careful aim, she singled out a galorn near the edge of the pack and next to a outcropping of rock. Gently squeezing the trigger she shot. The galorn rumbled in surprise and confusion and the rest of the herd, not quite panicking but definitely disturbed ran several meters away from their companion. The galor wobbled and sank onto the snowpack.

 

“Ok, let’s go!” Suvi said as she bounded down the rise. “We’ve got to get there fast!”

 

Ryder shook her head. This was almost out of character for the shy scientist but then again, Ryder had never actually been with her on a research mission. She bounded along after the enthusiastic redhead.

 

Shortly they were next to the unconscious animal. Ryder took up a defensive position “Get your readings, Suvi. I’ll keep an eye out for anything that might have gotten the scent.”

 

“Working on it. I’ve got to move fast anyway. Didn’t use a big enough dose to knock it out for long. An unconscious animal out here is a dead one.” she activated her omni-tool and started getting readings about the animal’s general health, age and vital signs them turned to a more in-depth study taken of another galorn from before the vault’s activation and it’s subsequent effect on Voeld’s climate.”

 

“My goodness, Ryder. There are significant changes in this animal compared to the older scans. Lower metabolism, less fat storage and a decrease in hide thickness. All changes you’d expect to occur due to a changing climate but over the course of years and decades not months. These changes are far too rapid to be natural evolution.”

 

“You mean the vault did something to them?”

 

‘That’s my hypothesis. These are native to the planet and are as much a part of it as the snow and wind so it makes a certain amount of sense. The vaults, when working correctly, are supposed to make a planet habitable and that includes it’s bioforms.”

 

Suvi could hear a change in the galorn’s breathing. “I think he’s starting to come around. Let’s back off and keep an eye on him from a distance until he recovers.”

 

The pair climbed back to their original position on the rise and watched the large creature stumble to it’s feet, shake it’s head and trundle off toward his herdmates.

 

“That went well.” and Sara could see Suvi’s impish grin even through the environmental gear.

 

Ryder breathed a sigh of relief. Despite herself the entire time she was standing guard over Suvi any number of unpleasant situations kept playing in her head. She was going to have to get a handle on this. Suvi wasn’t combat hardened to be sure but she was as competent as any trained crewmember.

 

“ _Pathfinder, a situation requires your attention._ ”

 

That statement from SAM brought Ryder up short.

 

“What’s going on, SAM?”

 

“ _Scanners indicate a severe storm is approaching your location. Winds in excess of 200 KPH and a thirty degree drop in temperature is expected_.”

 

“Dammit, SAM. I thought the weather had stabilized on Voeld.”

 

“ _As with all large-scale systems. Time is required for complete stabilization. Local weather systems are still chaotic._ ”

 

“Do we have time to get back to Taerve Uni and the Tempest?”

 

“ _Negative. I recommend a rapid return to the Nomad. There is a forward base 50 kilometers due west. You can tether to it and wait out the storm_.”

 

“What’s going on, Sara?” Suvi said when she noticed the tension in her body language.

 

“Storm coming in, and it’s going to be a rough one. SAM says it will be on us before we could get back to the Tempest.”

 

“Damn, what are our options?”

  
“We’re going to head over to the nearest forward base and wait it out. SAM, switch to public channel so Suvi can hear.”

 

“Done. The storm is expected to last for at least twelve hours. The Tempest is grounded until it passes as well. The wind shear could make a launch problematic.”

 

“Will they be alright, along with the outpost?”

 

“The outpost has sufficient shielding to protect lives and equipment. I do recommend haste if you are to have adequate protection before the storm hits.”

 

“Ok, Suvi. Let’s pick up the pace. We’ve got a storm to outrun.”

 

Soon they reached the relative safety of the Nomad but they could see the storm clouds gathering and could feel the increased wind velocity starting to buffet the hardy vehicle.

“Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride. Do we have the forward station’s beacon?”

 

“Yes, I’ve got the route plotted.”

 

‘Ok, kicking in the thrusters.” and the massive vehicle shot forward into the deepening gloom.

 

After twenty minutes of howling gale force winds, blinding snow and a chill that was starting to be felt even through the Nomad’s insulation, they arrived at the forward station.

 

“Initiating tether.”

 

Within minutes the station’s power and built in energy shield stabilized the rocking Nomad and both passengers could feel the temperature start to become more comfortable.

 

Ryder punched the commlink. “Tempest, this is the Nomad. We’ve docked at a forward station and are going to ride out the storm. Don’t worry about us. All systems nominal.”

 

“ _Roger, Pathfinder. We’ve got your position marked. We’ll check back in after the storm passes. Communications are already starting to...*fzzzzzzzz*_ ”

 

And with that, communications with the Tempest were out.

 

“Good thing the Nomad is always stocked.” Ryder said as she opened one of the storage lockers in the middle of the vehicle. She was greeted with packs of ration bars and cans of potable water. “It’s not a feast but at least we won’t go hungry.”

 

Suvi clambered back to join her. “We’ll do better than that.” she said has she unzipped one of the packs she had brought with her. Sara watched her remove a couple of small bags and bottles. “I picked up some delicacies the last time I was on the Nexus. We’ve got some of the first commercially grown fruit. Grapes, some strawberries and something the angara call vesk. Looks like a cross between a kiwi and a potato but tastes like a spicy apple. Also wine, actual wine!”

 

Ryder had to laugh. “I thought this was a research expedition! If I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to seduce me, Doctor Anwar. Did you know a storm was going to hit?”

 

“I was as surprised as you are about the storm, I planned this picnic as soon as you caved in to my request for this mission, which is a legitimate one, mind you. The storm was a happy coincidence. As to your first statement, would that be a bad thing, my love?” that question came as a sensual whisper in Sara’s ear as Suvi handed her a plastic cup filled with the dark purple liquid she’d been pouring. “But first we eat and talk and then we’ll see what happens.”

 

Sipping the wine, Suvi had a blissful look on her beautiful face. “Damn, that’s lovely. I haven’t had decent wine in centuries.”

 

“Good sign that we’re getting civilized if we’ve got vintners and commercial farmers. Wonder when we’re going to start getting some professional distillers operational. Be nice to have some decent spirits on hand in chilly climates like this one. I know a lot of places to get rotgut but I can’t stand the harshness.”

 

“Aye, I might try my hand at that myself. It’s in my blood after all.” Suvi said with an exaggeration of her lovely Scottish accent. “Be nice to have a wee dram ‘o whiskey once in a while.”

 

“Biochemist, exo-geologist and distiller. My, my doctor. You are a woman of many talents.”

 

“There is a lot to discover about me, Sara. Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“Uh-oh.” Sara mumbled before she could stop herself.

 

Suvi gently touched her leg in reassurance. “Relax, this will be mostly painless. I just want to establish some things and since we’re alone now, it seems to be a good time to do it. One, I am not a fragile porcelain doll. I expect you to treat me like any other crew member if we’re on a mission. Two, that does not apply when we’re alone.” She looked deeply into Sara’s eyes. “Sara, I love you. I don’t say that easily. I thought I had left everyone I’d ever loved behind in the Milky Way and I never imagined I’d find my soulmate here but I did and I need to know that you feel the same way. I’ve noticed how nervous and anxious you’ve around me lately. If you don’t think you can return my feelings, please let me know now. It will hurt but I’ll get over it. I’d rather know the truth.”

 

Sara felt her cheeks flush and tears stinging her eyes. “Oh, God. Suvi. I’m such a mess, especially when it comes to you. I’ve been terrified that you’ve been in love with ‘The Pathfinder’ because of all the excitement and danger and would think that plain old Sara Ryder would be a disappointment, which is why I’ve been dreading this mission. If you got to spend days alone with me you’d realize how dull I am.”

 

Suvi stared at Sara in consternation then lashed out with a very solid punch to Ryder’s upper arm.

 

“Ow, not again!”

 

“Ryder, you jerk! Dull? How damned shallow do you think I am? I’ve been in love with your stupid face ever since you said I was cute on the bridge. I know you’re a mess, but you’re the prettiest, most loving and loyal mess I’ve ever seen.”

 

“You think I’m pretty?”

 

“Oh for Heaven’s sake, Ryder!”

 

“I’m sorry, Suvi. I’m so sorry for not having more faith in you. It’s just that I’ve lost so many people close to me. My dad, my mom may never come of cryo and Scott is still recovering from all he’s gone through. I was so scared of losing you that I kept trying to find a reason to let you go. But I can’t. I love you Suvi Anwar. You are the most beautiful woman in two galaxies and I’m the luckiest woman in both because I found you.”

 

“Oh, Sara!” and with that, Suvi closed the distance between them and sat on Sara’s lap. Their faces only centimeters apart. “You are an idiot, but then so am I.” and she kissed her. Gently at first and then with increasing passion. Sara opened her mouth to say something but felt something warm and wet in her mouth. Their tongues intertwined. Sara could feel a hand at her back, it found the zipper and slowly stated to remove her field suit.

 

Ryder briefly broke the kiss to gasp. “Suvi, are you sure about this?”

 

Suvi stared into her eyes. “I’ve never been more certain of anything. I need you, Sara. I need to feel you, to love you, to taste you.” and with that her hands increased their speed in removing Sara’s suit until she was nude to the waist. “God, Sara. You’re even more beautiful than I realized.” and she gently caressed a breast. Sara softly moaned. She’d been needing this for so long. Not just the sexual attention but the feeling of being loved and needed just as Sara Ryder, a lonely woman, not The Pathfinder. She then reached behind Suvi and started unfastening her suit as well. Soon both women were naked before each other. Sara admired Suvi’s womanly body, fuller that her own athletic frame but with steel under the curves.

 

Sara could feel her heart racing just at the sight of her girlfriend's nude body. She turned and threw the chair cushions down on the floor of the Nomad and guided Suvi down to her. For a while they just held each other. Slowly caressing each others body, exploring all the curves they had both dreamed of seeing, of touching. Then their lips met again and they were lost in a wave of passion too long suppressed. Suvi then took the lead and started kissing her way down Ryder’s body. Slowly kissing her breasts then taking a nipple into her mouth and gently sucking. Ryder groaned in increasing need. “Suvi, you’re driving me crazy.” Her only response to that was to gently bite the nipple which caused Sara to shiver. She eventually reached Ryder’s flat stomach and met it with a series of kisses and strategically placed licks. Sara’s head swam. “How did she learn how to do this?” she thought hazily.

 

Then Suvi gently but forcefully spread Sara’s legs. Suvi finally saw the effect she was having and smiled smugly up at Sara. She then took her fingers and spread Sara’s lips apart, the smell of her was intoxicating. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone and didn’t have much experience but was an eager researcher and she had done much research. Fortunately, data storage was not at a premium and erotic videos were easily available. She gently kissed around her vulva and then brought her tongue to bear. Sara was shaking with emotion and pleasure. “Please, stop teasing!”

Suvi started to increase the tempo of her licks and slowly inserted her middle finger while caressing Sara’s stomach with her other hand. “Yes, what you’re doing , please God keep going!” Sara practically screamed. “Uhhhh, if feels so good!” Suvi wanted this to last so despite Sara’s cries of need she kept a steady pace. Slowly inserting another finger as well and Sara screamed as she got closer and closer. “Fuck me Suvi, I love you! Fuck me harder!”

 

Suvi was shocked by Sara’s responsiveness but didn’t hesitate. She put her recent education to good use and soon Sara exploded in ecstasy. Panting and covered with a sheen of sweat, Sara cling to Suvi as if she was the most important thing in the universe and in that moment, Sara realized that she was.”

 

“Soooo...um, Suvi. That was mind-blowing.”

 

Suvi kissed Sara lightly. “Thank you. I was inspired. Also, you might want to check the privacy lock on your quarters the next time you shower. I came down to talk to you and heard my name, so I went in.”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

Suvi laughed. “It’s ok, Sara. Um, it was very flattering and well, sexy. I wasn’t sure how to approach you about it since I don’t make a habit of going in uninvited but it looks like things worked out.”

 

Sara stretched and sighed in bliss. “I’ll say.”

 

“So the reality is as good as the fantasy?”

 

“Better, soooo much better!” Sara giggled as she slipped on top of Suvi

 

“Oh! Sara, what are you doing?”

 

“Pathfinding.” and she stated to trace the curves of her girlfriend's body.

 

Where Suvi was teasing and slow, Sara was, not rough, exactly but more forceful with bites and light slaps on breasts and buttocks that were on the good side of painful.

 

When Sara slid down between Suvi’s legs she could feel a touch at her hand. “Sara, please, be easy.”

 

Sara paused to look at Suvi’s face and could see uncertainty there.

 

“Suvi, you’re not...”

 

“A virgin? Oh heavens no.” Suvi almost laughed but that would be a mood breaker. “I just haven’t been intimate in that way in a very long time. I’m a bit scared.”

“Do you trust me, Suvi?” and she could feel the mood becoming less playful and more somber.

 

“With my heart and my life, Sara.”

 

“Then we’ll do this slowly. I will never, ever hurt you or force you into anything you don’t want.”

 

Now it was Suvi’s turn to feel the sting of tears as she grasped Sara’s hands and pulled her upwards.

 

“Sara, please just hold me right now. We’ll figure the rest out later.”

 

“Are you sure? I’m feeling a little guilty.”

 

“Guilty? Are you crazy? I did what I did because I wanted you to make you feel like you make me feel just by being in the same room with me.

 

Sara felt the heat rise in her cheeks again. “Then you didn’t need to make love to me. I always feel that way too. I see those eyes of yours and it’s like being struck by lightning.”

 

“Oh stop. You don’t have to say things like that.”

 

“It’s the truth. You take my breath away. I guess that’s really why I’ve been so weird around you lately. I couldn’t figure out why someone like you would want someone like me. I’ve always been awkward and stayed in the background before I was forced to be in front. I never even had a girlfriend, not really and no one who would remotely compare to you.”

 

Suvi sat up. “We are a pair. I’ve been feeling the same way. Not because you’re ‘The Pathfinder’ but because you’re beautiful and funny and brilliant. And awkward or not you manage to make everyone love you, except maybe for Efvra.”

 

Ryder lost her composure at that and started laughing convulsively. When she finally managed to gulp down some air she said “Well, I’m guessing sexy time is over.”

 

“We’ve got a long time to get all that right. For now we’ve got each other, wine, fruit and plenty of time to talk.”

 

Sara sat up as well and slipped her top and underwear back on as did Suvi. “A good old fashioned slumber party except I’m pretty sure we’re not going to be talking about boys.”

 

Several hours and three bottles of wine later Sara and Suvi slept deeply, wrapped in each others arms.

“ _Pathfinder._ ” SAM said gently on their private channel.

 

Sara groaned but took care not to wake Suvi. “What is it, SAM?”

 

“ _The storm is over and the skies have cleared. You and Doctor Anwar should be able to depart in the morning._ ”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“ _1:45 AM, ship time._ ”

 

“Thanks SAM, I’ll be back in touch later in the morning.”

 

Sara gently kissed Suvi who stirred sleepily.

 

“What is it, Sara?”

 

“Storm is over. Skies are clear. Want to take a quick look?”

 

Poorly suppressing a yawn, Suvi said “Guess we can always go back to sleep after.”

 

Ryder smiled. “I’ll help you with your gear. I promise we can sleep in later.”

 

As the two emerged from the Nomad, they looked upward to the clearest sky either of them had ever seen. The colors of the nearby space were astonishing to see.

 

“It’s so beautiful.” murmured Sara as she squeezed Suvi’s hand while they drank in the sight.

 

“I’ve seen nightmares and miracles since we’ve come to Andromeda but you are by far the most amazing thing I can imagine, Sara Ryder. Even more amazing than all this.”

 

“I love you Doctor Suvi Anwar. I promise that I will spend every day grateful for the gift you’ve given me.”

 

“Ryder, that sounds serious.”

 

Sara knelt in the snow. “It is serious. I’ve learned the hard way that life is too short not to spend it with the people you love. Will you marry me, Suvi?”

 

Suvi beamed through tears of joy. “Of course, I will, my Pathfinder. I’ve adored you since the moment we met and I’ll always be right beside you.”

 

They embraced beneath the clear, dark, star-filled sky and knew it was forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story almost a year ago during NaNoWriMo 2017 and then kind of lost my way with my writing. Now thanks to a fellow writer who helped with proofreading and some gentle suggestions this story will finally see the light of day.
> 
> This is for you Sara and Suvi. You deserved more than what Bioware gave you and us.


End file.
